


You Never Blush, Unless You Do

by orphan_account



Series: Hermits in Various Ways of Love [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Be happy, Grumbo, Hermitship, Hermitshipping, M/M, Mostly Fluff, grianxmumbojumbo, hermit ship, im tagging it every way I can for you, introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mumbo never blushes. It’s been years on the Hermitcraft server, but never once has he even turned a light pink.What is it with the new guy and all those firsts??This whole book is set in Season Six’s beginning, no season Seven content.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Hermits in Various Ways of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613215
Comments: 16
Kudos: 236





	You Never Blush, Unless You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is shipping. It’s tagged as such in the tags, so please. If it makes you feel wired or uncomfortable, please leave. I don’t want you to feel that way when trying to enjoy your time.
> 
> As for the lot who are okay with this: hello. I only do the character/skin. I’m not one for shipping the real people. I’m trying to get into writing again, as I have a class about it now, haha..

Mumbo was never able to blush.

Sure, he could have hot flashes, but he never blushed during them. He would just get uncomfortably hot, sweaty, and irritated. Sure, he could get uncomfortable from Iskall’s or Ren’s really sexual jokes at times, but he would not blush. He’d just tell them to shove off and sweat nervously, akin to a prepubescent boy asking his crush out, but not blush. He even became the server’s experiment for a month: see how long he could last without blushing once. Lord above knows WHY they wanted to try that, but it failed. Hard.

No, Mumbo Jumbo was never able to blush. At least not until the new guy showed up.

Grian was a new addition for ’season 6’ of the server. He was a simple, eccentric man with rather odd hobbies. He had eyes that were able to stare into the soul of a dragon or a demon and make them weep from fear. While odd and new, he was welcomed all the same. Grian was now part of their odd, dysfunctional ’family’ of sorts.

It took a week after the new hermit was received for the most peculiar day to occur.

Grian had an affinity for making mischief. He seemed to in fact be part gremlin with how often he got caught in trouble. First it was with his chicken habit, then milking cows without permission, then it was the constant chatter when anyone else was asleep. Mumbo could not fathom the amount of energy Grian overflowed with. His power to create mischief came to a head during one of Mumbo’s farming sessions. 

Mumbo was awake, in his small afk corner. His new redstone ‘trap’ primed for anyone to enter. He sat on a sheeted bed, the springs creaking in protest with the amount of weight that was being placed on its poorly made mattress. Grian had taken much longer to enter then any other normal time he would. It was nearly nighttime, if his clock was right. His communication device was purely silent, with no ring of a notification in sight. The eerie silence of the underground storage and farm area made Mumbo squirm.

Suddenly, a creak was heard from the ladder. And another, and another. Someone had finally decided to visit. The sound of snickers being held in poorly also clued Mumbo in on who had visited him. Grian had finally shown, a pack hanging loosely off of his left side.

The red-wearing man turned around quickly,!running right into the trap. It struck swiftly and effectively, slamming Grian into a chunk of cobblestone. The block retreated from its spot immediately after, leaving a larger space and a confused man. Grian reacted with a loud yell, holding the pack and his arm in an attempt to quell the light pain. He sighed in frustration, turning to his pack to find...

He had that damn spud in his pack. Of course he knew that Mumbo would make something like this machine.

Of course.

Mumbo watched, feigning sleep to do so, as Grian chucked eggs everywhere. He felt laughter bubbling through his chest, attempting to not make a noise. 

He lasted ten minutes.

He erupted into laughter, startling Grian, the chickens, and the zombie stuck in his farm. He wheezed and chuckled, the corners of his mouth upturned into a large smile. He felt hot tears running down his face from the sheer amount of laughter. Grian had joined in, too. He giggled maniacally as he bent over to gain his balance. They sat like that for a good while, catching their breath. Grian was the first to speak.

“You cheeky man..! How dare you!” He wheezed our through his limited air. He threw his head up, glaring at Mumbo. “I’m so getting you back with it, Mumbo.”

Mumbo sighed, shaking his head. “Not today you aren’t.” He chuckled again. “Your face, dude...Your face...” He broke into laughter again.

Grian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, redstone man.” He huffed, throwing the partially filled sack over his shoulder. “ Be glad you look cute, otherwise I’d sock you.”

Mumbo stopped, surprised. “Wait, say that again?” He breathed in lightly. “Did you...Call me cute”

Grian had already fled up the ladder, ears and face tinted red from embarrassment. The sound of rockets clues Mumbo to the departure from his island.

Mumbo felt his face get hot. That wasn’t new news. What was, however, was the lack of tears. They had stopped quite a bit ago, the last few still drying off his suit’s cuff. He had no tears, but his face was incredibly hot. He looked into the fogged up glass of the farm to see his face’s hue had changed. It was a light shade of pink coral.

This was new. This was odd.

He felt the heat grow stronger as he continued to fret about it, the blush’s color growing into a more opaque coral as the heat grew.

The peculiar incident was never mentioned outside of his base, and only Mumbo knew about it. He wouldn’t ever hear the end of it if Iskall or Ren heard about the fact GRIAN, the newest member, had managed to make him blush. 

It wasn’t the last incident, however. It certainly would not be that easy.

Not in Hermitcraft, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a hc with Mumbo not being able to blush. I thought it was neat. Wanted to give my take on it..


End file.
